You Plus Me Equals Three?
by Silver Fox Red Rose
Summary: Life has become a daily routine until I meet Eren, a handsome young man who teaches me how to live again. Unfortunately, my ex-boyfriend Levi, is none to happy about it. He believes that Eren serves only as a distraction that derails me from my primary purpose...learning how to survive in a Titan infested world.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so bored!" I moan as I look out the window of my room. It was another beautiful day and I couldn't stand it. I despised not having anything to do and there hadn't been a Titan attack in months.

How am I supposed to get better if I don't have anything to practice on? I mentally shake myself when I start to realize how insane I sound complaining about the lack of Titan attacks. Is this what boredom does? Push me into borderline insanity where all I wish for is an adrenaline rush?

My thoughts are interrupted by a slew of new recruits running by my window, a familiar voice behind them, reaming their asses about how useless and incompetent they are.

Ain't that the truth, I grumble in agreement

Hmmm, maybe I should be more like Oluo and entertain myself by giving the new recruits a hard time. I've been with the Scout Regiment going on eight years; it's a benefit by right for having survived so long.

Half tempted, I rise up from my cot but reconsider.

Ah, what's the use? I'll probably just end up making some poor recruit burst into tears rendering them useless the rest of the day.

So instead, I survey the fresh batch of newbies that roll by and amuse myself by trying to guess which recruit will survive the longest. I knew it was morbid to think of such things but this is what reality had become. Not just for me, but for everyone who was part of the Scout Regiment.

I eventually lose interest and reach to grab a book when a very young, and very handsome, boy stops near my window. I was instantly captivated.

"Armin, hurry up! You're going to get left behind…AGAIN!" The handsome boy yelled as a sweet looking blonde headed boy came jogging up from the rear, eager to catch up to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Eren." the blonde headed boy replied huffing, "My pack is too heavy. I'll do better now, though. I promise." The handsome boy named Eren simply smiled at his friend while he waited for him. When Armin reached him, Eren grabbed the blonde boy's pack and hoisted it on top of his.

"It will be our little secret, ok, Armin? This time we'll beat Mikasa and Connie!" He grinned at Armin conspiratorially.

"But Eren!" Armin protested.

"Shhhhh, they'll never know what hit them. They think we're at the back of the pack and will take their time now that we're almost to headquarters. I'll carry your pack until the last quarter mile and then we'll sprint until the very end, beating them at the last minute. Just think, Armin. They won't be so high and mighty while they're cleaning the latrines for the next month and a half!" Eren laughs loudly as he jumps forward and runs towards headquarters at full speed with Armin desperately trying to keep pace behind him.

I smiled inwardly at the scene of the two boys that had just unfolded in front of me. It took me back to the days when Levi and I were new recruits, betting each other chores and favors to make things more interesting.

"Oh, Levi, what happened to us?" I ask myself out loud. "Is it foolish to hope that one day we could return to the type of frivolity that I just witnessed or has our mutual disdain for this life made us grow too sour? Or perhaps it's something else altogether?" I lie back on my cot and ponder this last thought. It had been weeks since I last saw Levi and when I had, a brush on my cheek with his lips was all I received.

"That and a list of all the things I still need to work on with my training," I recall bitterly but then check myself. It wasn't like Levi was ever mean. In fact, he was rather nice considering everything that had happened between me and him.

"It's like he doesn't know what to do with me," I muse out loud, "which could explain why he chose to put me here in the barracks with the new recruits." My cheeks flush as I remember the incident that caused Levi to assign me to the barracks.

It was about a year ago and I had broken up with Levi a few months before. Things had come to a breaking point and I needed to get away from his over protective nature. I had finally managed to develop my own circle of friends, outside of Levi, and things had been going well for me… until Levi found out I was dating someone that wasn't him.

Levi had come barging into my apartment unannounced, flustered and short-tempered, demanding that I reveal to him the name of the person I was dating. I knew it was useless to hide it from him, so I proudly revealed to him that I was indeed dating someone and that someone was Eld. Upon receiving the news, Levi swirled into a blind rage and broke every freestanding piece of furniture available to him. He then stormed out of my apartment and made his way over to the canteen where he knew he would find Eld. I remember running after Levi, begging for him to stop and to leave Eld alone, but it was no use. It seemed as if my pleas on Eld's behalf served to only increase Levi's rage against him. Once he reached the canteen, Levi plowed inside and then reemerged, dragging Eld out into the street by his cloak. I rushed towards Levi, pushing him away from Eld while yelling at the top of my lungs for him to stop. I remember Levi giving me a look of scorn before ordering me to stand aside. When I failed to comply, Levi physically moved me out of the way and then proceeded to punch Eld mercilessly as I watched on. It wasn't until Gunther and Oluo pulled him off that Levi stopped beating Eld.

The next day, Levi and Eld were called to Commander Erwin's office. I remember waiting outside, desperate to know what was happening. I feared the worse. I feared that both Levi and Eld would be kicked out of the Scout Regiment and arrested by the Military Police for infighting. My worries, however, were for naught, because when Levi and Eld emerged from Commander Erwin's office, it was as if nothing had happened. Levi and Eld shook hands and clapped each other's back, parting as comrades once more.

I breathed a sigh of relief and called Eld's name. When nothing happened, I called Eld's name again, knowing he heard me the second time, but I still received the same result. I bowed my head in sorrow recognizing the fact that Eld was ignoring me and the reason why had everything to do with Levi. I watched hopelessly as Eld disappeared around the corner, realizing that he would probably never speak to me again.

"We need to talk," Levi said coldly.

"There's nothing to talk about," I responded with equal frostiness.

"You're wrong. We need to discuss your punishment."

"My punishment?" I spluttered in disbelief.

"Yes. Your punishment for your failure to obey a direct order," Levi answered in an even tone, referring to the moment when I had refused to stand aside and let him beat Eld.

I balked with incredulity at the ridiculousness of what Levi was saying.

"As your captain, Commander Eriwn has given me leave to devise a punishment suitable for your transgression since it was my order you disobeyed. So, as of this moment, you are stripped of your rank and are now assigned to the barracks to work with the new recruits."

My eyes locked onto Levi's, revealing the intense dislike I now had for him.

"Yes, Captain," was my only response as I turned my back on him and walked off. I didn't get far when I felt Levi's hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"You will always be mine," he whispered in my ear as a matter of fact, "and you'll do well to remember that." Upon hearing those words, I quickly turned around just in time to see Levi vanish around the same corner Eld had a few moments before.

So here I am, a year later, completely alone, and unable to move on. Levi's stunt with Eld had basically announced to the world that I was forever off limits and to top it off Levi had given me strict instructions regarding my training schedule, what things I needed to work on, and how I am supposed to interact with the new recruits. There was to be no favoritism, no friendly banter, no nothing. I was there to train them on how to survive and work on my own skills, not be their friend. Luckily, Levi had decided to rescind his decision of stripping me of my rank leaving me with some dignity, but just barely.


	2. Chapter 2

~Time skip to the following week~

"Pipe down you useless maggots," Oulo barked. "The Lieutenant will be giving you your orders for today." A hush descended over everyone as I made my way to the front of the mess hall. Now here was a feeling I would never get used to; the inevitable silence that followed me into a crowd…not because I was an amazing fighter like Gunther, or because I had the most Titan kills like Oulo, no…it was because I had managed to survive the longest out of any soldier that remained in the Scout Regiment, excepting Commander Erwin and of course, Captain Levi.

If they only knew what lay in store for them, I think sadly. I reach the front and step next to the podium where the orders were placed.

"When I call your name, step forward and receive your orders. Ackerman, Mikasa…Arlert, Armin…Bott, Marco…Braun, Reiner." And so I continue until I come across a familiar name "Jaeger, Eren." I watch as the handsome young boy from a week ago steps forward. I had forgotten just how handsome he was and now that I was seeing him again, up close, the impression he had originally made on me doubled in impact. I make to hand him his orders, but change my mind.

"Jaeger, is it? I have a special assignment for you. Are you up to the challenge?" I raise my eyebrow in question all the while silently berating myself on my rash action.

Eren looked at me in astonishment but quickly recovered. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Excellent. Remain here after everyone is dismissed to receive your assignment." I nod curtly, putting an end to our brief dialogue.

A few minutes later, I finish handing out orders and dismiss the recruits. As they left, I felt a small wave of envy make its way up and down their ranks. I knew they were wondering why Eren had been picked for a special assignment and no one else. 

I mentally scold myself for my lack of discretion but remain calm.

It's not like anything is going to happen, I reason. I only want to get to know him a little bit, that's all. It's been so long since I met someone who intrigues me as much as he does. Plus, it's not unusual for me to choose a new recruit to help me with certain assignments so I can hardly be accused of showing favoritism. I have nothing to worry about.

A small noise, not unlike someone clearing their throat, breaks my reverie. It was Oulo.

"Lieutenant, do you think it wise for I to choose someone so, how shall I put it, puny and inexperienced, to assist I with your tasks?" Oulo asked with a sneer while glancing at Eren. There was something in the way he looked at Eren that made me think he had it in for him.

"Oulo, as your superior it is not your place to question my choices. Now, go back and tend to your duties before I report you to Captain Levi." My glacial response smacked Oulo in the face causing his mouth to open, but only for a moment. He closed his mouth and hissed.

"I find it strange you would mention Captain Levi of all people, especially in your current circumstance. It would be a shame if some type of misunderstanding were to occur. Poor Jaegar here would almost certainly get the brunt of it, don't you think? Oh, and who knows what would happen to you? Especially if it was determined that you were caught disobeying orders…a second time." I clench my fists at Oulo's audacity.

How dare he allude to what happened with Eld! Especially in the presence of a new recruit! With cold fury, I lean forward so only Oulo could hear.

"You'll pay for your insolence, you miserable little rat. If anything happens to Jaegar, I will come after you personally." I straighten up and continue, "Don't make me tell you a second time, Oulo. Return to your duties. NOW!" Oulo's eyes narrowed with contempt but he knew when he was beat. He turned tail and retreated out the main entrance ensuring his return for another day.

Still annoyed, I turn and look at Eren. He was staring straight ahead, eyes focused on the Scout Regiment's sigil displayed above the podium.

How much did he actually hear? I privately wonder.

"Jaegar!" I bellow, grabbing his attention. "With me!" Eren stood at attention and quickly fell in step a few paces behind, staying at that distance until we reached the barracks. As I opened the main door, I notice Eren's presence right behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as an electric pulse flashed through my body.

On edge and now highly aware of Eren's full effect on me, I make my way through the common room and head towards the back. I take the first corridor to the right, then a left, and at the end of that corridor, the two of us come to a large set of double doors. I pull out a set of keys from my pocket and go to work on the rusty padlock that barred the doors to the armory.

A few minutes later, I slam the look against the door in frustration. "Damn it! They really need to change this stupid lock! The damn thing is older than I am!" I grab the lock again and twist the key only to hear it whine in protest.

"Lieutenant. May I?" Eren asks timidly.

"Sure, why the hell not?" I huff, leaving the key in the lock and stepping aside. Another shock of electricity bolts through my body when Eren brushes by.

Get a grip, will you? He's just a boy and I'm at least five years his senior. Have some control!

But what is five years in an age when life is so short? I ask myself, playing devil's advocate.

If Levi finds out…

He can't do anything if he doesn't know.

But can I trust him?

The only way to know is to find out. Besides, if something happens whose word carries more weight, yours or a new recruit's?

Alright fine.


	3. Chapter 3

~Time skip seven months~

I giggle incessantly as Eren does his best impression of Oulo riding his horse, saying something pompous, and then biting his tongue. I feel happy and carefree because Eren had become my bright ray of sunshine in a world full of death and destruction.

"Be careful, Eren," I warn playfully. "It's disrespectful for new recruits to mock their superiors. I may just have to report you or worse…" I leave my sentence open ended hoping Eren would fill in the rest. He didn't disappoint.

"You're not threatening to punish me, are you Sav?" Eren grins at me mischievously. He straightens up and walks over to my cot where I am laying down. He stands over me, with his hands on his hips, trying his best to look authoritative. "Because I don't think I've recovered from the last time that happened."

The two of us share an intimate gaze, reliving the same moment. Not wanting to break the mood, I grab Eren's arm and pull him on top of me. My mouth devours his while my hands make their way down to his pants. I struggle with his belt, tugging at the buckle.

"Someone's in a hurry."

"We don't have much time."

"Always the pragmatist." Eren says laughing softly. He quickly unhooks his belt and pulls his pants off.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lieutenant? It's Armin. Captain Levi is in the mess hall. It's possible-"

"Thank you, Arlert." I say in a thick voice. "Now, return to your post."

"Yes, ma'am." I hear Armin's footsteps fade into the distance as he returned to his position as lookout.

Eren rolls off me and groans. "How many times do we have to keep doing this? We barely get enough time with each other as it is. I hate having to run and hide every time Levi decides to grace the barracks with his presence."

I ignore Eren as I put my shirt back on and rearrange my appearance to something more suitable for a soldier. I knew Levi was going to come see me. The only question was when.

"Eren, I told you a million times already the reason why. Now get dressed and get out before Levi gets here."

Eren let out a snort and snatched his pants up off the floor. He was angry but there was nothing I could do about it now. I had to deal with Levi first.

"We shouldn't have to hide the way we feel about each other," Eren says bitterly as he puts on his pants, tucks in his shirt, and buckles his belt. Eren throws his cloak over his shoulders and heads to the door. I watch him, admiring his figure and think of how gallant he looks in his regimental uniform, a far cry from the day I first saw him. He was no longer a boy now, he was a man. A man I wanted to be with for days, if not weeks to come. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford to think any farther out than that.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," I say trying to placate him.

"You always say that."

"And don't I always deliver?" A small smile pulls at the corner of Eren's mouth.

"Ugh…I can never stay mad at you," he says as he throws his hands up in defeat. "Come here and give me one last kiss before I go."

I walk over to him and willingly acquiesce to his request.

"I'll see you soon," he promises and blows me another kiss. Eren reaches for the doorknob but his hand freezes in midair. The very handle he was reaching for was now turning counterclockwise, opening the door from the other side.

Thankfully, it was locked.

He looks at me in horror and slowly backs away from the door. There was nowhere for him to hide.

"Lieutenant? It's Levi. Open up."

"Just a minute!" I respond nervously while I look around my room frantically. My eyes rest on the window. I motion for Eren to step up on my cot and leave through it. He shakes his head no but I stomp my foot with insistence. My eyes convey my thoughts.

"It's either the window or the rest of our lives are going to be hell with Levi acting as the Prince of Darkness."

Eren gives in but looks at me as if to say, "I can't believe we've stooped to this level." I watch Eren hoist himself up and gracefully maneuver out the window. Once he's gone, I take a deep breath and stride over to the door.

I open it to find Levi waiting impatiently. He has one leg bent so that the bottom of his boot rested flat against the wall supporting his weight. He pushes himself off it and walks straight into my bedroom. He needed no invitation.

"That was fast." Levi remarks sarcastically.

I throw him a venomous look and retort "I was undressed when you knocked."

A gruff "Hmph" was all he had to say.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, plastering a fake smile on my face to try and cover my less than pleased overtone.

"I stopped by to inform you Lieutenant that you have been officially inducted into the Elite Troops. You are to report to headquarters at 05:30 tomorrow morning to receive your new assignment."

"But, I thought you said I wasn't ready?" I stutter confusedly.

"You're not," he says harshly. "But, after your last evaluation, it was clear to me that you haven't progressed one iota in the past six months. So, the only way I could ensure that you receive the proper training was to place you in the Elite Troops under my supervision."

A "Sir, yes, sir," was all I could manage. It was like Levi had thrown me a bomb instead of the water balloon I had been expecting.

"Good." Levi turned from me and walked to the door, but, before he exited, he casually threw the following sentence at me, not even bothering to see how I reacted.

"Also, you are to move out of the barracks immediately. There is no need to take anything with you. I will see that your belongings make it to your new accommodations."

My body stiffens at this latest piece of news. All my mind could focus on was Eren.

"Lieutenant!" Levi barks bringing me back to reality. "It's time to go." Knowing it would make things worse if I disobeyed orders; I reluctantly follow Levi out into the corridor. Shoulders hunched in concentration, I desperately try and think of a way to get word to Eren.

Armin! I exclaim to myself. If he's still at his post… I squeeze my eyes shut, praying that Armin was still stationed at the main entrance to the barracks as lookout and when I opened my eyes, the most glorious sight I have ever seen greeted me. The sweet blonde headed friend of Eren's was standing there right in front of me ready for action. I decide to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Captain, permission to address new recruit Arlert." You hold your breath in anticipation while Levi considers your request.

"Permission granted. Make it fast, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Captain." I silently rejoice as I make my way to where Armin was standing. This was my chance.

"At attention, Artlert," I command. "Prepare to receive final orders." Armin briefly started when I said 'final orders' but managed to contain himself. "Tell all the recruits under my command that they are to report to Lieutenant Hoover once they are done for the day. I have been reassigned to the Elite Troops and will no longer be residing in the barracks." My eyes lock on Armin's silently conveying the anguish I felt about not being able to say goodbye to Eren in person. Armin nodded in understanding. He was a smart kid and I knew I could depend on him.

Armin saluted me and promised to deliver my message to all the recruits. When I exited the barracks for the last time, I looked back and remember all the great memories I had shared, not just with Eren, but with all the new recruits I had become acquainted with.

~The next morning~

"Gunther, Oulo, Eld, Petra, and Sav. The five of you have been handpicked by me to make up the new Squad Levi of the Elite Troops. Each of you possesses a skill that I know will ensure the future success of this Squad." The five of us stand at attention while Levi goes over all the expectations and responsibilities our new status came with.

"Before we head out, there is one more thing that's needs to be addressed." Levi clears his throat. "I am aware that there are certain existing enmities among you," he says taking the time to look at Eld, Oulo, and me individually, "but you must put all that in the past. In here, our lives depend on one another and I will not fail a mission or lose a soldier because of your petty differences." Levi stops speaking so as to let the significance of what he said take hold in each of our brains.

He's right, I admit. My life will be in the hands of the people in this room. I'm going to have to let go of my past with Eld and reconcile my attitude towards Oulo in order to trust them. It will be tough, but it must be done.

"In light of this, I have created several tactical exercises to help build trust while simultaneously testing you on your abilities. Since we have an odd number, I too, will be taking part in the exercises." My heart skips a beat at the prospect of Levi being involved.

Stay calm, I tell myself. He wouldn't dare…

I was wrong.

"Eld and Petra, you will make group one. Gunther and Oulo, you will make group two**. **Sav, you're with me." I struggle to control my feelings as Levi calls for a salute.

His sole purpose in life must be to make mine miserable, I conclude, as I hold my right arm over my heart and tuck my left arm behind me.

~Later that day~

There I lay, flat on my back staring at the sky for the millionth time. Every bone and muscle in my body was at its breaking point and Levi hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You used to be much better at this," Levi commented mockingly. "What happened to your training?" I grit my teeth and refuse to rise to the bait. I roll over on my stomach and push myself up on all fours, my body screaming in agony. I hear Levi release his 3D mobility device and land on his feet next to me.

"I asked you a question. Now answer me!" He made a brief sweeping motion with his foot, knocking my left arm out from underneath me, causing me to fall flat on my face. Humiliated, I lay motionless in the position in which I fell. My mouth was full of dirt but I won't let him get to me. This is what he did. He pushed and pushed until he got what he wanted.

"Lieutenant! Don't make me ask again." I roll on to my back and look up. Levi was glaring down at me from his kingdom on high. His eyes were full of accusation. I cough and turn my head.

"This is your last chance. What. Happened. To. Your. Training?" Levi's voice had dropped to a dangerously low level. If I crossed him now, who knows what he would be capable of?

"I haven't been out on a Titan raid in almost two years! What do you think happened to it?" Levi's eyes narrow at my response. I could see the wheels in his head begin to turn as he processed my reasoning.

"You're lying to me," he said as he pulled back his foot and kicked me in my side. I bite my tongue on impact and taste the bitterness of my blood. "You were assigned to the barracks for a reason, Lieutenant, and it wasn't for you to become lax and neglect your training."

"Well, I guess this is what happens when you leave me to train with new recruits," I croak hoarsely. It felt like my side was on fire. I was pretty sure one or two of my ribs were broken. Levi dropped down to his knees and pulled me up by my shirt.

"You disappoint me, Lieutenant. I sent you to the barracks so you could learn how to survive on your own. But instead, you let yourself be distracted by an insignificant little brat!" He started to jerk me back and forth like a rag doll, yelling "I can't always be there to save you, especially when you don't want me around. Do you honestly want to die for few moments of stolen frivolity?"

A tear escapes my left eye and forges a trail down my dust covered cheek. "Yes," I whisper, in answer to his question. Stunned, Levi lets go of my shirt and I drop to the ground.

"I'd rather die here and now and keep the good memories I have with Eren and all the other new recruits than go back to how my life was before I met them." I close my eyes, unable to look at Levi any longer.

"Very well, Lieutenant." Levi says as he stands up and brushes himself off. "You leave me no choice. As your captain, I am responsible for your safety so consider this a warning. If I so much as catch you looking at or talking to Eren Jaegar, I will make sure that he is assigned to one of the scouter squads when he is promoted. Competent or not." My eyes fly open in shock.

"I mean it, Sav ," Levi tossed his words carelessly over his shoulder as he walks away. "His life is in your hands now. I trust that you'll make the right decision…for the both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

~Time skip three months~

"Pssst, Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" I look over to find a vaguely familiar boy with freckles waving his hand trying to get my attention.

I perform a mental face palm and roll my eyes. Could this guy be any more obvious? I make my way over the din of the canteen and come to a stop in front of him.

"State you name." I order brusquely.

"Bott, ma'am. Marco Bott." Ah yes. I remember him now. He was the one always hanging out with Jean.

"State your business."

Marco quickly produces a note from underneath his cloak and gives it to me. I immediately recognize the handwriting on the outside of the note but make no reaction.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Speak of this to no one," I say in my most fear inducing voice, "or else…" I watch as Marco salutes me and runs out of the canteen. I smile with satisfaction. I still had it.

~Later that night~

The glow of a small candle on my bedside table was the only source of light in my room. It was well past midnight and not a sound was to be heard. I had purposefully waited until everyone in Squad Levi had eaten and gone to bed. I needed the privacy this time of night provided away from prying eyes.

I slowly open the note Marco had given me earlier. My hands tremble as I unfold the last crease of paper and smooth it out. My eyes scrunch in concentration as I try to read Eren's handwriting in semi-darkness.

Dear Sav,

I hope this note finds you well. I've heard great things about what you and Squad Levi have accomplished over the past few months. It makes me proud to know that the woman I love can hold her own among the very best. You have inspired me to become a better soldier and as a result I am being promoted to 2nd Lieutenant under Hoover. You know what this means so it is with hope that I catch a glimpse of you somewhere outside of the wall tomorrow. Sleep well and dream of me.

Forever yours,

Eren

I choke back a sob by shoving the edge of my hand in my mouth. I curse Eren and his ridiculous ideas. He just didn't know when to give up.

After my encounter with Levi three months ago, I had managed to get a note to Eren by dropping one in front of a new recruit and then telling them that Eren had dropped it instead. In it, I told him how much I loved him but, due to my new circumstances, it was impossible for the two of us to remain together. I told him point blank to never seek me out or contact me again. Two days later, I received a note from Eren asking me to believe in him and to not give up hope and since then he has been sending me notes on a systematic basis delivered by different recruits in his class.

He's going to get himself killed! What was Hoover thinking?!

No, I tell myself. It wasn't Hoover…it was Levi.

I refold Eren's note and shove it under my pillow, flinging the covers off me. I put my robe on and silently slip out of my room. It was common practice among the higher level squads to reside in the same quarters but part of me couldn't help but think that Levi had proposed the idea in part to keep an eye on me.

At least it's convenient for tonight, I think as I blindly feel my way down the corridor to the other side of house. I make it to the last door on the left and see a faint light coming from underneath. I hold my breath and softly knock on the door.

"Come in."

I push open the door, let myself in, and gently close it behind me. I turn around and see Levi sitting at a table strewn with documents. His hair is disheveled and he looks tired. A fire blazes in the background, casting his silhouette against the far wall.

"What do you want, Sav? It's late and I should be getting my rest. We'll be outside the wall in a few hours."

"About that…I've come to ask you for a favor, Levi."

Levi looks at me wearily, ignoring my informality. "Proceed."

"Assign Eren to another squad. He's not qualified to be in Hoover's." As you well know, I add silently.

A thin smile appeared on Levi's lips. "And just how did you know Jaegar had been assigned to Hoover's squad?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter how I know," I say plainly. "All that matters is that you reassign Eren to a different squad. I don't care with whom, just as long as it's not with the scouters." Levi tilts his head and looks at me through the slits in his eyes. They remind me of snake eyes. Cold, calculating, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You had the power, once, to practically guarantee Jaegar's safety. Do you remember that moment?" I nod slowly, not trusting myself to speak.

"I don't think you do or else you wouldn't be here in the dead of night wasting my time."

"Levi-"

"Stop!" he rumbled before I could continue. "I don't want to hear another word! It's time you accept the consequences of your actions. You're dismissed Lieutenant." My eyes widen at the finality of Levi's words.

What have I done?

In a wild, last ditch attempt, I move forward and throw myself at Levi's feet. I grab both of his hands in mine and plead for Eren's safety.

"If I ever meant anything to you Levi, please reassign Eren. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to him." I look Levi square in the face with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was stripped bare of any pretense, pride, or presumption and it was apparent to Levi that I would do anything to protect Eren.

"And what do I get in return?" Levi murmured malevolently keeping his eyes focused on me. I stay silent as a lump begins to form in my throat.

"Sav. If I do I this favor and reassign Jaegar to a different squad…what do I get in return?" Levi repeated himself slowly, putting an extra emphasis on the 'I'.

I swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath. I knew exactly what Levi wanted. A small, harsh laugh escaped my lips. I wrench my hands from his and lift myself up from my position of docility.

"Well played, Levi. It seems you still know me better than anyone else in this godforsaken place." My words are tinged with a hatred that would poison and shrivel anyone's soul...anyone's but Levi's. To me, he had no soul. "Based on what you said earlier, I can only assume you knew Eren was still communicating with me so when you assigned him to Hoover's squad, you knew I would come in here and ask you to reassign him therefore enabling you to gain a favor from me in return. Am I right?"

It was Levi's turn to laugh. "Of course, I knew," he answered shrewdly. "It was too easy, really. All I had to do was sit back and let Jaegar take care of himself. When Hoover came to me with Jaegar's promotion, I was more than happy to oblige his request to have Jaegar join his squad."

"You monster!" I scream in disgust.

"I've been called worse," Levi says in response, standing up from his chair. He inches towards me while adding "And If I'm a monster…then I am one with you best interests at heart…like making sure you live to see another day...whether you want to or not." Levi reaches out and grabs me by the nape of my neck, jerking me forward and slamming my lips onto his. I raise my fists in protest but Levi simply shrugs off my attack, placing his other hand behind my neck. I feel the heated urgency of his kisses as they travel from my mouth to my neck.

"This is where you belong, Sav. Here. By my side," he says in between kisses.

At the sound of his words I immediately drop my arms and let them dangle uselessly by my sides. I'm suddenly transported to another time and place…so different from now but with a similar end.

The day was just like any other as Levi and I prepared to go out on another scouting mission. Commander Erwin had received reports of a large Titan gathering on the south side of the outermost wall and he wanted to verify it for himself. Levi and I had been assigned to different squads despite Levi's protests. I had been fine with the decision because I was eager to branch out on my own to see what I was capable of without Levi's help. Unfortunately, having Levi as my boyfriend meant that he was always hanging around, trying to protect me.

Today is the day I will show him, I remember thinking. How foolish I had been. That day had ended up being one of the bloodiest Titan battles I had ever seen. Scores of soldiers from the Scout Regiment were killed just hours after the mission had started. The reports Commander Erwin received had been faulty. The location that was given had put the Titan gathering somewhere west of the main river. This meant that the formation would need to cross the river at least ten miles below that point in order to cross safely. So, when several scouter squads came upon ten 14 meter Titans just after they had crossed the river, it was too late to order a retreat. The main formation was already crossing and couldn't change direction. At that moment, half of the regiment became sitting ducks just ripe for Titan picking.

I remember staring in horror as my friends and comrades were lifted out of the water and tossed back into the mouths of the Titans like grapes. Screams of the dying clouded my senses, leaving me weak and powerless so that when a Titan lifted me up off my horse and began guiding me to its mouth, I just hung there, accepting death.

If it hadn't been for Levi…I recall miserably.

He had sliced off the Titan's fingers to release me from its grasp. I fell to the ground with a crushing blow, breaking my right leg in two. Levi finished off the Titan and ran to my side.

"Sav! Are you ok?"

"My leg. It's broken." I responded in between ragged breaths. "I can't walk."

"But, you can still ride." He said with urgency. Levi pulled me up and put my arm around his shoulder. He then hoisted me up on my horse and got on behind me. I remember hearing a tearing sound and Levi wrapping his cloak around the two of us as some sort of anchor.

It was a long way back and I remember losing consciousness several times before Levi thought it safe to stop and water my horse. While she drank, Levi checked out my leg and then felt my forehead.

"You're fever's getting worse. We need to hurry and get back to the wall before it's too late." Levi said with concern.

I mumbled something incoherently and almost fell of my horse.

"Sav!" Levi exclaimed with alarm. "Wake up! Wake up!" Levi's voice sounded like it was far away. I barely heard what he said and could only make out a few of his words.

"Damn it, Sav! This isn't how it's going to end! Don't I give up on me now, not when we're so close!" I felt Levi get back on my horse and turn her in the direction of the wall. "As long as I live and breathe, you're going to be right there by my side doing the same damn thing." And before he took off, I remember Levi pulling me back against his chest, turning my head towards him, and kissing me exactly like how he was kissing me now.

~Levi's POV~

I break the kiss just as abruptly as I had started it and then knock Sav unconscious by hitting her on the backside of the head with a paper weight. I hadn't meant to kiss her before knocking her out but how was I supposed to resist her when she was standing there in front of me with fire in her eyes ready for a fight?

Well, she definitely got one, I think guilty, but it was for her own good. I can't possibly protect both her and Jaegar on tomorrow's mission. There are just too many variables. I'll have better luck managing Jaegar since she has a hard time following orders. I smile briefly at my last thought.

A few minutes later, I pick up Sav and gently carry her to her room. I lay her down on her cot and survey my handiwork. The bandage should hold until she wakes up, I note with satisfaction. I pull the covers over her and lovingly kiss her on the forehead taking a moment to look at the one thing that gave me purpose in this world.

I was everything I am, because of her. I became the best of the best…for her. I killed Titans…for her. I did anything I could do to take another step closer to creating a world safe from fear and imminent death…for her.

When Sav and I had joined the Scout Regiment I vowed to myself that I would do anything to keep her safe until humanity was free from Titans, even if it meant doing things that would make her hate me for the rest of her life.

Because of me it will be a long one, I think as I turn away from her and make my way over to her trunk. I pluck out her uniform and head over to her closet to remove her 3D mobility device. I look around the room one last time and exit quietly. As I walk down the hall, I mentally take note to hide her saddle for her horse.

It's too risky for me to take an extra horse on tomorrow's mission, but, if I hide her saddle it will definitely slow her down in case she wakes up before the regiment is finished clearing out.

I mentally congratulate myself on protecting Sav from herself once again.

If she wasn't so headstrong, things would be a lot easier, I ruminate. But then again, she wouldn't be who she is if she wasn't and if that were the case… I wouldn't love her as much as I do.

~End Levi's POV~


	5. Chapter 5

~A few hours later~

I jerked awake by the sound of cannon fire exploding in the distance. I blink my eyes and realize I am back in my room.

"What the hell?" I exclaim out loud in wonderment. "How did I get back in my room?" The answer came instantly.

_Levi!_

I frantically throw off the covers and bound to the floor. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I dive towards my trunk at the end of my bed and rummage for my uniform.

"Where is it?" I yell in frustration when the contents of my trunk surrounded me on the floor with no sign of my uniform. I jump up from the squatting position I had assumed to search my trunk but a sudden pain in my head causes me to fall backwards. My hand makes its way to the back of my head. I feel a soft lump on the left side underneath my bandage and wince in pain when I press on it. Suddenly, the memories from last night came rushing back.

I remember asking Levi to reassign Eren, Levi kissing me, and then…nothing.

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I fly into a rage, packing all the fury and energy of a hurricane. I wrench open the door and blaze a trail of destruction to the common room. Nothing. I cover the rest of the house only to find that everyone was already gone. I scream in anger and curse Levi so thoroughly that even his ancestors could feel the sting.

_I have to catch up to the others_, I think desperately. _I have to make sure Eren was reassigned. __  
><em>  
>I make a mad dash to Petra's room and grab one of her spare uniforms. It was a little tight but it would have to do. I then run to the common room and nearly tear off the door. I grab the last remaining set of 3D mobility gear and quickly put it on. I make sure the belt fit properly and all the catches and releases were in working order. The last thing I needed was to hijack faulty equipment.<p>

I run full speed out the main door and to the stables. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see my horse, Boots, waiting patiently for me in her stable. Without even thinking, I hop on her with all the skill and dexterity I possess, and dig my heels into her side. Boots rears at the force of my kick but I hold on, steering her with my legs towards the direction of the cannon fire.

Together, we darted forth, desperately trying to make up lost ground. My surroundings become a blur as Boots and I bolt across the countryside. I make it to the main gate of Wall Rose just as it was being lowered.

"Halt!" I yell to the Garrison Captain in charge. "I'm Lieutenant Sav with the Elite Squad. I have an urgent message for Captain Levi from the Capital." The gate came to a grinding halt waiting for me to pass underneath it. I flew through the opening in a blink of an eye.

Before me, lay the wreckage of the towns and districts located beyond the inner wall. I keep my head down and begin to search the horizon for any sign of human life. After about fifteen minutes, I see the rear flank squads of Commander Erwin's formation.

If Eren is still with Hoover, then he would be located on the right flank with the scouters, I reason. I spur Boots to go faster and head in an easterly direction. The up and down motion of riding my horse was getting to me, causing my vision to blur. I blink away the tears and will away the pain and focus on finding Eren.

A few minutes later, I see several green flares indicating a change in direction. The flares came from the opposite direction I was headed so I change course and pinch in towards the rear flank. My plan was to intercept the scouter squads that would be coming from the right. One of them had to be Hoovers.

I didn't wait long before I saw four scouter squads appear in my peripheral vision. I increase my speed to its maximum capacity desperate to see if Eren was ok. I reach the first scouter squad moments later and see Jean.

"Jean," I yell as I ride up alongside him. "Where's Eren?"

"Lieutenant Sav?" Jean says in confusion. "What are you doing here? We were told-" Jean stops short when he notices my bandage and that I was riding without a saddle.

"Where's Eren?!" I demand, looking at Jean. My eyes were gleaming like a mad woman's and Jean knew better than to defy me at this point.

"I-I don't know. He was supposed to be with us but was reassigned this morning. That's all I know, I swear!"

"You better not be lying to me, Jean." I say as I kick Boots onward changing course to where the middle of the formation is located. A red flare goes off a few miles ahead of me.

"Lieutenant!" Jean calls after me. "You should stay with one of the scouter squads…we're not supposed to go out on our own!"

"I'll be fine!" I yell over my shoulder and double my distance from Jean in seconds. I didn't have any time to waste. I needed to find Eren.

A second red flare shoots up in front of me. This one was a lot closer. I look around and realize I'm all alone.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I slow down Boots and immediately change directions. I was now going parallel with the point from where the last red flare was shot from.

_I'm still too far behind to catch up with the middle of the formation. My best bet is to keep going this way and then cut a wide arc back towards the middle._

I continue my route for about ten minutes and then cautiously begin making my way back towards the middle of the formation. I had no idea where I was in conjunction with the rest of the squads and was going solely on my gut.

_Come on, come _on, I urge hoping that time would miraculously go by faster through sheer will. I didn't like being out here alone with no one knowing where I was.

At that moment, a black flare shoots up to my right. I then see three more black flares fly up in a semi-circle around the first one. My heart leaps into my throat at the prospect of so many black flares being shot from one location. I struggle with what to do next.

_Either I keep riding or I go and help the squads who shot the flares._

Not willing to take the chance of missing Eren, I decide to go and investigate which squads were under attack. I promised myself I wouldn't engage with any Titans unless absolutely necessary. I knew I was in no condition to fight.

"Go, Boots, go!" I lean to the right and steer Boots towards the location of the flares. I could still see the residual streaks of black smoke in the air, estimating them to be less than a half mile away.

When I arrive, I see two Titans, one 10 meter and one 7 meter. Two squads were already engaging the 7 meter one, while the remaining three squads readied themselves to fight the 10 meter one. But, something was missing. My eyes darted back and forth as I trotted Boots around in a circle.

Where was the variant?

A giant pounding sound came rushing up behind me. I lurch my head back just in time to see a huge spider like Titan with three arms on each side come barreling down upon me with several scouter squads in pursuit. Not wasting any time I fire my 3-D mobility device and lock on to the Titan's stomach as it passes overhead. I then swing myself around its back towards the nape of its neck. When I land, I immediately begin running up its spine.

"Sav! Look out!"

I turn to see Eren running behind me, eyes locked on something above my head. A loud whoosh rushes towards me as the Titan begins swatting at me like it would an annoying fly. I dive forward, the force of the Titan's strength causing me to roll off its side. The cords from my 3-D mobility device shoot out crazily trying to find a surface to connect with. One of the cords eventually grabs hold of the section nearest where its first arm joined with its body. I swing like a pendulum from the force of the Titan's movement, knocking me into its arm several times. I push the latch on my belt to detract my cord and I jolt upwards. I then shoot my next cord at the shoulder of the Titan using my weight to jettison around the arm and back on top.

I land heavily and complete a couple rolls before I am able to stand up. I see Eren darting around the Titan's hands cutting several key muscle joints in order to slow the Titan down. I let Eren continue his task and use it as chance to make it farther up the Titan. I acknowledge that the two of us were running out of time and that the Titan was sure to make it to the supply wagons if we didn't bring it down soon. With a loud yell, I sprint up the remainder of the Titan's back, jumping into the air. I reach down to pull out my blades when suddenly I realize…there were none in my holsters.

_How could I miss that?_ I think in terror as I fall to my feet on the Titan's neck.

The Titan lets out an angry roar and comes to a complete stop. Unguarded, I fly into the air once more, crashing into one of the Titan's outstretched hands. I feel the pressure of the Titan's grip as it slowly crushes me.

"Eren!" I scream with my last few breaths. "I-" A flash of metal streaks in front of me cutting off my sentence. The Titan lets out another roar, this time in pain.

"Sav! Take my hand!" Eren says as he drops down the Titan's hand to where I was.

"Eren!" I say with relief, grabbing his hand. Eren smiles and pulls me into his arms. He uses his 3D mobility device to lower us safely to the ground. We begin running the moment we land.

"Where are your blades?" He asks between breaths.

Knowing it would take too long to explain I shrug my shoulders and smile sheepishly.

"Never mind," Eren says shaking his head. "Call for your horse and get out of here. I'll be right behind you once I take care of this monster." I grab Eren's hand and stop running.

"Eren, no! It's too dangerous, especially since this is your first mission. You're not ready-" Eren puts a finger over my lips to silence me.

"I just saved you, didn't I? Now call for Boots and get the hell out of here!" There was a glint in Eren's eyes that made keep me silent. It was something akin to rage but it wasn't directed at anything in particular. It was like an uncontrollable madness or hatred at the fact that an inalienable right was being denied him. I had seen that look before…with Levi.

"I'll be waiting for you." I promise and turn from him, whistling for Boots. She magically appears and I hop on. The adrenaline I had been experiencing starts to ebb away, leaving me tired and disoriented.

_What was I supposed to do again?_ I wondered dazedly. _Oh right, I'm supposed to…_

~Levi's POV~

I had just finished killing the 10 meter Titan when I received word that Lieutenant Sav had been spotted nearby.

"Captain Levi. We need your help with the variant. Jaegar and Lieutenant Sav are engaging the Titan now but if we don't act fast, the Titan will make it to the supply wagons."

"Understood. Springer, take Ackerman and inform all the remaining squads that they are to retreat back to the main formation. I will deal with the variant."

Not waiting to see if I was obeyed, I head over to where the variant was last spotted. I arrive just in time to see Jaegar guiding Sav safely to the ground.

_He's not as useless as I thought,_ I think gratefully seeing that Sav was ok. I watch as she got on her horse and ride off to the south but, I realize something is wrong when I see her lean forward on her horse and then unexpectedly fall off a few yards out.

"No!" I scream as I make a mad dash to where she lay. I jump to the ground and fall on my knees beside her.

"Sav! Can you hear me? Sav!"

Her eyes flutter and a slight moan escapes her lips.

"Eren?" She says in confusion. A piece of my heart crumbles upon hearing his name on her lips and not mine.

"No, Sav. It's Levi."

"Levi? What are you doing here? Where's-?" Her eyes burst open in alarm.

"No! Eren! He's, he's fighting the variant…he can't—he can't do it on his own! He's going to get himself killed and it's all my…all my fault…" Her eyes roll from side to side and she begins to shudder. I can tell that she's going into shock and needs to be taken care of immediately. I take out a white flare from my holster, load it into the gun, and shoot it in the air. In a matter of seconds Eld appears in front of me along with Oluo and Petra.

"You two," I say pointing at Oluo and Eld, "Go help Jaegar with the variant and make sure he comes back...alive. Petra, find Gunther and return here as soon as you can."

They each salute me and then run off to accomplish their tasks.

"It's going to be ok, Sav," I say soothingly. "Eld and Oluo will help Eren and bring him back safe, you'll see." I move her slightly so that her head is cradled in my lap. I brush her hair out of her face with my hand. She looked so fragile, so innocent. Tears form in the corners of my eyes as I imagine a life without her.

"Levi-" She whispers softly, cutting into my thoughts. "You have to save Eren. Please..." Her breathing becomes shallower and starts to stagnate. "You're the only one who can save him..." and before I could say anything, her head lolls to the side and she passes out.

~End Levi's POV~


	6. Chapter 6

Flashes of me and Eren at different times in our relationship play on repeat in my mind.

There was the first time I saw him in front of my window and again in the mess hall. Then there was the time Eren and I had gotten caught in a rainstorm outside of town and had to huddle together under a large tree to keep warm. There was also the time he carried me back to my room when I had too much to drink due to a bet I made with Reiner. I had won the bet, but paid for it immensely the next day.

And then…there was the time Eren and I were first together as man and woman.

I smile secretly at this memory. It had been quick due to the immediacy of it all but it had been absolutely amazing. The air had been thick with tension as the two of us sat in the armory room, cleaning equipment and fixing old harnesses. It was the third or fourth time I had asked him to help me and I still couldn't believe I had the nerve to keep singling him out in order for us to spend time alone together.

As I recall, one of the harnesses broke in my hands, snapping fiercely and slicing my arm in the process. Eren had run over to me and taking off his shirt to wrap it around my arm. In seeing his naked, torso my pain was immediately forgotten and I wondered what it would be like to run my hands over it and kiss it with my lips.

"I should go and get this looked at," I said awkwardly, totally conscious of Eren's partial nakedness.

"Yes, I agree. But first, let me find something to put on so I can escort you to the infirmary…if that's ok." He had returned shyly. I waited until he found an old smock in one of the cupboards before I tried standing up. I was a little woozy but felt like I could make it to the infirmary…that was until I tripped over my own feet and almost hit my head on the floor. Luckily, Eren had caught me before I did any more damage to myself.

It was at that point, with his arms around me, that I knew I wanted to be with Eren in more ways than one. The ever threatening presence of Levi didn't diminish what I felt for him and that meant something.

"Here," Eren said huskily. "Let me help you." He helped me stand up but kept his arm around me as he guided me to the door. He grabbed hold of the handle and hesitated. I could tell he was struggling with something.

"Spit it out, Jaegar," I said point blank.

"No…it's not…it's not my place, Lieutenant."

"Whatever you have to say, just say it. Otherwise, we need to get going unless you want to stand here all day until I pass out from blood loss…" I hadn't meant to be rude but I really hated it when people didn't get straight to the point. Eren removed his hand from the door and faced me.

"Well, it's just that a few weeks ago, you know, when you asked me to help you in the armory the first time…I, um, I heard what Oluo said to you." Completely caught off guard, I feigned ignorance and tried to brush it off.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Jaegar." Eren gave me an uncomfortable look but stayed his course.

"I'm talking about when he said that it would 'be a shame if a misunderstanding were to occur and that I would get the brunt of it.'" I gritted my teeth and looked away.

_So he had heard what that ass hat said._

"Forget about it. It had nothing to do with you…specifically."

"Ok…then what did he mean by you being 'caught disobeying orders…a second time'?"

_Damn it! He had heard that too?_ My mind clawed for an alternative answer to the truth but failed.

"It's…nothing. Like I said, forget about it."

"I see." Eren paused for a moment almost as if he were wrestling with indecision. I was about to suggest that the two of us get going when he blurted out, "Is it true that Captain Levi beat up your last boyfriend?"

_Where the hell had that come from?_ I sighed and reluctantly answered.

"Yes, he did." The words hung in midair, creating a barrier between us. I could see where this was going so I decided to cut him off before it went any further. Everyone knew the story about Eld so there was no use in rehashing it.

"Look Jaeger, I know that most people around here think that messing with me is the equivalent to messing with Levi so I'll understand if you want to keep your distance." I looked away from Eren and gazed to the far side of the room. Deep inside I wasn't really surprised he had brought it up, especially with the tension that had been building between the two of us lately, but I couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Please-don't be upset, Lieutenant. I just-well-I guess I could say I just wanted to know what I was getting myself into..." Eren murmured quietly. He shifted his position and his face was inches from mine. He took his hands and placed one on each side of my face, pulling it upwards and forcing me to look directly in his eyes. In them, I saw that he wasn't afraid.

"Oh, Eren…"I whispered tenderly. The informal use of his name was all he needed.

"Sav..." He kissed me gently and then became more demanding the longer he kissed. In his eagerness, Eren turned me so that my back was pressed up against the door. His tongue forced its way inside my mouth, deepening the kiss. I let his hands travel up and down my upper body while his lips moved from my face to my neck. I remember him nibbling on the spot right underneath my earlobe which caused a fire to ignite in the pit of my stomach. The feeling spread its warmth to the rest of my body intoxicating me with an uncontrollable, animalistic urge. I wanted Eren Jaegar and I wanted him now.

I used the pressure of my body against his to communicate the critical need I wanted him to fulfill. Taking my cue, Eren removed the old smock he was wearing. He then pulled off my shirt, ripping it with his unbridled energy. He unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor and looked at me to do the same. Once I was undressed, he pushed me back against the door, grabbing hold of one my legs and wrapping it around his waist. My other leg stood on tip toe to adjust to his height.

I cried in surprise when Eren entered me for the first time. He moved slowly at first getting used to my body and its intimate surroundings and then settled into a more rhythmic pace. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest and taking in his sweet scent. It felt so good yet I wanted more.

"Faster," I urge, my voice laced with sexuality. Eren moved faster, his body gleaming with sweat. I hungrily kissed him, and imbibed in his masculinity while a tight ball of femininity formed in my core, it growing bigger with each thrust. My fingernails dug into his shoulders while I arched my back in ecstasy. Eren moved his hand free from where it rested on the door to the small of my back, causing him to go even farther inside me.

"Eren, I'm going to-" but I never completed my sentence. A powerful wave of contractions burst forth and carried me into oblivion. When I was finished, I panted heavily and laid my head on Eren's shoulder. It seemed like forever since I had felt this good. The last time was almost two years ago with…

~Time skip three days later~

"Levi..." Eren jerked awake at the sound of my voice. He had fallen asleep by my side waiting for me to regain consciousness. My eyes opened wide gathering in my surroundings. I was no longer beyond the wall and there was Eren, safe and sound.

_Was it all a dream?__  
><em>  
>"Sav!" Eren stammers overcome with joy. "The doctor wasn't sure if you were going to wake up. I can't tell you how-" His voice cracks as he kneels next to my cot and holds my hands, kissing my fingers one by one.<p>

_I guess not._

"It's ok, Eren" I say consolingly. "I'm going to be alright." My head was pounding and my throat hurt like hell. What had they done to me? I look around to see a glass of water sitting on the stool next to my cot.

"I'm just so…relieved…and grateful…we were so lucky."

"We made it back and that's all that matters." I answer, eyeing the glass of water covetously. I try and rise up but Eren gently pushes me back down.

"Lay still. You have a severe concussion and the doctor warned that if you move too much, it may cause permanent damage." Eren gazes at my bandage and then quickly looks away. I get a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling me something and decide to confront him about it, even though now probably wasn't the best of times.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Eren responds a little too quickly.

"Eren…"

"Now's not the time, Sav. You need your rest." Eren lets go of my hands and moves back to the chair he was sleeping in when I woke up.

"I'm fine, really." I say hoping Eren wouldn't see right through me. A sense of unease was starting to build in my conscious and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Eren says in exasperation. He shifts in his chair, turning his face away from me. I could tell he was debating on whether or not to say something so I stayed silent, waiting for him to make up his mind. Finally he asks me quietly:

"Why did you do it? Why did you come on the mission when you were in no condition to do so?" My breath hitches in my throat as I realize I am not prepared to answer his question. My mouth opens and closes with no sound coming out. I had nothing.

"You risked your life because you thought I couldn't survive on my own, didn't you?" His question was spoken in a low tone, highlighting the hurt and accusation in his voice. I close my eyes, understanding how he must feel right now.

_I put my life on the line and practically died because of my worry for him. He knows I wasn't supposed to be out there judging by the surprise Jean displayed when he saw me. Levi must have explained my absence due to injury since my rank and station require me to go out on every mission. Eren thinks I didn't believe in him or his abilities…and he's right. I don't. __  
><em>  
>"I'm sorry," I say inaudibly, eyes still closed.<p>

"You know, I've been sitting here for three days wondering why you would be so stupid as to risk your life like that. At first, I thought it was because I had misunderstood something, like you were supposed to be out there but then…then I realized it was because of me. Because you thought I was too weak to take care of myself."

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. What could I possibly say to make him feel better that wasn't a lie?

"And maybe you're right…if it wasn't for Levi we'd both be dead. He made the difference between our small victory and an absolute blood bath. He had Petra find Gunther who was able to take care of your injuries enough to get you back to headquarters. He then came and assisted Oluo and Eld with the variant." Eren balls his hands into fists and thrusts himself up out of his chair, his arms rigid by his sides. He looks at me with a self-loathing all too common among newer soldiers.

"I couldn't do it, Sav! I just couldn't do it! Levi was the one who killed the variant and Levi was the one who saved you. I was useless and ineffective, just how you knew I would be. He should have let me be crushed by the foot of that Titan."

Eren's voice began to rise in resentment as he continued.

"Because you know what? I think I would have been ok with that. Because I would have died thinking I was doing my part as a soldier. But instead…two great men died rescuing me instead of killing the Titan…all because you asked Levi to bring me back alive!"

Eren broke down heaving in angry sobs.

"Eld and Oluo are dead! If I had died it would have been one less handicap for the Scout Regiment but now…two of our most talented fighters are gone…FOREVER!" Eren picked up the chair he had been sitting in and threw it across the room. I flinch as it crashes into the wall.

"Eren…I-" My mind was in a stupor. All I could focus on was the fact that Eren was alive and Levi had saved him.

"There's nothing you can say. After my mom, I-I never thought I would experience this feeling ever again." Eren walks to the door and opens it.

"Eren! Wait!"

"I can't do this right now. I just can't." He exits and pulls the door shut. A sudden feeling of despair hits me like an iron fist. I try to rise from the bed so I could go after Eren but fall back helplessly too exhausted to move. Frantic and with no other options, I raise my voice and scream after Eren.

"What did you expect me to do, Eren? Lay in my bed wrought with worry about whether or not you were going to come back to me?" My throat burns from the effort of me yelling but I didn't care. I needed for him to hear me. "I did what I had to in order to keep you alive, even if that meant me risking everything to save you! Please, don't be angry! Come back!"

I wait several minutes but Eren doesn't return. A small tear rolls down my cheek and on to my hand where it rested on top of the sheets.

_He was kissing those fingers just moments ago_, I think achingly. _Why do I have to be so stubborn? I should have left it alone._ I ease myself back onto my pillow and wonder if Eren was ever going to forgive me.

He'll come around. He can never stay mad at you.

_It's different this time_, I answer myself.

You made sure he lived to see another day.

_I made him feel weak and useless._

A reality we all experience from time to time.

_Yes, but I didn't have to take away his pride too. That was all he had left…_


	7. Chapter 7

~Levi's POV~

I was sitting in the corner of the canteen when I see Jaegar walk in looking like a storm cloud. He was with Arlert and that Ackerman girl. I could tell he was in a foul mood based on his gestures and the way he kept shrugging off his friends' overtures.

"I said let it go, Armin!" Eren shouts at the blonde headed boy.

"But, Eren," Armin whined. "You can't blame her for what she did. She loves you."

"Then I feel sorry for her."

"Eren! You musn't say things like that!" Mikasa whispered forcefully.

Jaegar doesn't respond and continues walking down the aisles towards where I was sitting. He sits down and slumps at a table a couple of rows away, burying his face in his hands.

"Eren…" Armin begins but stops. I see that he notices me and then bends down to whisper something in Jaegar's ear. Jaegar sinks even lower in his seat, obviously displeased with having me so near.

Upon seeing his reaction, I decide to enhance Jaegar's discomfort by going over and addressing him directly.

"Jaegar." Eren lifts his head out of his hands and looks at me with a mixture of anger and reluctant respect.

"Captain Levi."

"I see that you have made a full recovery." I comment casually.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We lost a lot of soldiers this time around. We need all the healthy, abled bodies we can get so we can rebuild for the next mission." Eren flinches at my seemingly innocent statement. A simple 'yes' was all he could manage. I smile inwardly at his reaction.

_The little brat is probably thinking that I should have let him die out there beyond the wall. Well, let's see if he can handle the truth he so clearly craves.  
><em>  
>"I know what you're thinking Jaegar, and you're right. I should have let you get crushed by that Titan. You would have been more useful to me as a foot ornament than here wasting my time and oxygen. However, I made a choice, and that choice was to save you. The fact that it cost me two of my best soldiers their lives is unfortunate, but, one never knows how things will turn out in the end."<p>

Arlert and Ackerman gasp in astonishment while Jaegar just sits there shaking his head back and forth.

"But-why? Why did you choose to save me and not them?!"

"If you don't know why, then you are a lot more stupid than I thought." I spin around quickly, my cloak swirling around me in repugnance. I no longer wanted to be in the same air space as this ignorant, ungrateful excuse for a human being.

_And to think I put my efforts towards preserving him all for her sake, _I silently rage_. He's so self-absorbed that he doesn't appreciate how much others have sacrificed for him._

I grab a few beers and head out the door. It had been a long day and Jaegar had just made it even longer.

~End Levi's POV~

I wake with a start not knowing where I was. It was pitch black except for a small candle burning in the corner of the room.

_Oh, right…  
><em>  
>I rub my eyes letting them adjust to the darkness and then gingerly pull the covers off me in an attempt to sit up. My back felt stiff and I thought if I could stand up and stretch a little, it would feel better. Right when I was about to put my feet on the floor, the door to my room swings open and Levi comes stomping in, not bothering to be quiet. He slams the door, takes off his cloak and throws it in the corner. He then comes and flops in the chair next to my cot, propping his boots up on the edge of it.<p>

"How are you feeling?" He asks unceremoniously.

"I'll be ok." I say as I gradually slip off the cot and stand on my feet. I feel a little unbalanced but think I can make it a couple of turns around the room. I put my right foot forward when Levi abruptly says:

"I ran into your excuse for a boyfriend, earlier. He can be such a headache." I stop mid-step.

"Levi…please, just leave Eren alone for once," I respond tiredly.

"Oh, come off it, Sav. We both know he's an ungrateful, little brat. He's over in the canteen right now feeling sorry for himself when he should be here with you, kissing your feet, grateful to be alive!" There was a lilt to Levi's voice and it wasn't because he was angry.

_No, he couldn't be…not Levi.  
><em>  
>"Levi…are you drunk?" Levi crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me irritably.<p>

"I may have treated myself to a beer or two before coming here but I don't see how it's any of your concern."

"Well, it could explain why you are being more of an ass than usual." Levi uncrosses his arms and drops his booted feet to the floor. He rises up and puts his face in front of mine. I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Tell me. What does he have that I don't?"

"You're drunk, Levi." I say disgustedly, pushing his face away with my hands. "You should go." Levi lashes out and grabs my arms, jerking me towards him.

"I'll leave when you tell me what it is you see in him."

"Please, Levi. Just go." I whisper beseechingly, turning my head away from his, frightened by his attitude. I had never seen him drunk before so I didn't have a clue as to where he was going with this.

"Wrong answer." Levi murmurs as he twists me around and wrenches my arms behind my back. He holds them there while he takes off his neckerchief and ties my wrists together.

"We can keep going down this road or you can tell me what it is I want to know." He speaks quietly in my ear. "It's that simple." I blink back tears and say nothing unwilling to give Levi any ammunition.

"Have it your way." He says pushing me face down on the cot. He picks up my legs, gathering them together. I hear him loosening his belt and then taking it off. He then wraps it around my ankles several times, fastening it tightly.

"Now you won't be able to get away." He says as he rolls me on my side. I couldn't see his face but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So, let's try this again. What is it about Jaegar that makes you do the things you do?" I hear him ask me as he walks around the room. "Is it the way he treats you? Do you like how he follows you around like a lost puppy, hanging on to your every word?" He takes a few more steps and then says:

"No, that couldn't be it. Jaegar's hissy fits keep him from being too insipid around you…." Levi continues to walk around the room talking to himself. His footsteps pause when he nears me again. He reaches out and lays his right hand on my ankle.

"Perhaps it's the way he touches you?" Levi asks wantonly. He turns me on my back so he has better access to my body. He slowly walks his hand up my calf, then my knee, and then my thigh.

"Does he turn you on, Sav?" Levi inquires. My cheeks flush and I involuntarily shudder. Levi registers my reaction and smiles.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He breathes seductively while caressing the inside of my leg. A slight moan escapes my lips causing me to bite down and squeeze my eyes shut. I hated the fact that Levi was getting to me but I hated it even more that he was turning me on.

"Do you want more?" I try and cross my legs in response but because my ankles were belted together there wasn't much I could do.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He teases. "But first, let me get rid of these," he says referring to my underwear. He expertly slides them off me and then realizes he can't make it past my ankles. He decides to rip them apart commenting on the fact that I wouldn't be needing them anytime soon.

Levi brings his hand back to my womanhood but instead of rubbing it like he did before he takes two fingers and inserts them inside me.

"You're wet." He states simply, gliding his fingers in and out.

"Levi…" His name tumbles out of my mouth. I forget what else I was going to say as Levi begins moving his fingers faster and faster making me twist and move with pleasure.

"Does he make you feel like a woman, Sav?" I shake my head from side to side, face burning with privation. Levi was stripping away my last layers of defense and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"I thought so," Levi exhales, removing his fingers. He rolls me over onto my stomach and faces my head against the wall. He bends my knees so that my ass is up in the air facing him. I hear him unzip his pants and take them off.

"You need to be reminded of what it's like to be with a man. You've been in the company of boys for far too long." Levi places his hands on my hips and plunges himself inside of me, not bothering to be gentle.

"Not so hard." I entreat gasping.

"I'll do as a please," he answers authoritatively, pulling my hair to reinforce his statement. With forceful, short bursts, Levi thrusts himself in and out of me. I call out, partly in pain and partly in pleasure, my mind crackling with want and desire.

Levi moans. "You feel so good. Exactly like how I remember." He releases my hair and moves his hands down to my bound writs. He grabs his neckerchief above the knot and uses it as an anchor to help arch his hips delving deeper inside of me. I squeal in surprise when Levi spanks me with his free hand.

"That's for not following orders…and this one," he says spanking me again, "is for making me want you all the damn time." He drives himself inside of me a few more times and pulls out. I feel his wetness squirt on my backside and then him collapsing beside me.

Not knowing what to do, I remain in the position he left me in.

"Now it's your turn," he says breathing heavily a few moments later. I hear him get off the cot and fumble with the belt around my ankles. He unfastens it freeing my legs and I wiggle my feet to increase the circulation.

Levi moves to my hands and gently unties them as well. He throws both the neckerchief and the belt to the side and lays me on my back. He takes off my night shirt and then climbs on the cot, straddling me with his legs on either side. He raises my arms above my head and pins them there with his left hand, caressing my check with his right. He looks down and smiles at me crookedly.

"I'll promise you one thing, Sav. After tonight, you are going to remember every touch, every sensation, and every pleasure I give you so that the next time you're with him…all you can do is think about me."

And with that, he enters me again lowering his mouth onto mine, kissing me fervently.


	8. Chapter 8

~The next morning~

~Levi's POV~

I close the door to Sav's room quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Last night had been exhausting and she needed to get some rest. I grin devilishly as I remember some of the highlights and then hastily put on my cloak, making my way down the hall of the infirmary. I turn the corner and run smack into Jaegar.

"Ca-Captian Levi?! I didn't see I…I mean, I'm so sorry…"

"That's enough, Jaegar." I bark crossly. Whatever good feelings I had left over from last night had instantly evaporated upon his appearance.

"So-sorry." Jaegar stammers apologetically. I stare at him like I would a bug under a magnifying glass. I still couldn't understand what she saw in him.

"Going to see Sav I presume?" I ask noncommittally. Jaegar looks at me inquisitively while he answers me in the affirmative.

"She's sleeping at the moment so I suggest you come back in a few hours. She needs her rest." Jaegar's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Yes, but…I really need to see her." Jaegar says as he tries to move past me. I step in front of him blocking his way.

"I believe I said she needs her rest, Jaegar." The chill in my voice signals that I wasn't just making a suggestion. Jaegar sniffs and steps to the side in order to walk past me. I grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Since you insist on being a dumb ass, I'll put it in terms even you can understand. Leave now and come back later. Got it?" Jaegar's face was covered with resentment but he nods in acquiescence. I let go of his arm and wait for him to walk back down the hall towards the entrance of the infirmary but he doesn't move. I sigh heavily. I was in no mood for his insolence.

"You're wasting my time, Jaegar." I say warningly. Jaegar bites his lip and begins to shake.

"What's your deal, man?" He suddenly shouts. "She's not your girlfriend anymore, so why can't you just leave her alone?" I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

_So pretty boy brat wants a confrontation does he? Let's see how this goes…_

"You forget yourself Jaegar. As your superior, I am to be addressed as 'Sir' or 'Captain'. Got that?" Jaegar grits his teeth and sucks on his cheek.

"Yes, sir." He responds emphasizing the sir. "But, you still haven't answered my question." I smirk at the audacity of this kid. He just wouldn't quit while he was ahead.

"As a captain, I am charged with the safety of my soldiers. Have you forgotten that she is now part of the Elite Troops under my Squad?"

"No. But it seems you have forgotten where the lines of a Captain's duty end and where being a nuisance begins...sir."

"A nuisance am I?" I say with steel in my voice. "Was I such a nuisance when I saved your sorry ass the other day?" Jaegar jerks as if he has been scalded with hot water.

"I never asked you to save me." He snarls.

"No, but she did." At this, Jaegar bows his head and looks down at his shoes.

"You could have refused." He mumbles. I look at Jaegar with a mixture of pity and repulsion.

"You just don't get it, do you Jaegar? I will do anything she asks of me as long as it doesn't put her in danger." I hear a sniffing sound and Jaegar looks up at me with angry tears in his eyes.

"You're never gonna leave her alone, are you?"

"Someone has to keep her safe..." I leave my sentence unfinished, letting Jaegar figure out the rest. Jaegar turns his face away from me.

"…and you're that someone." He says painfully, finishing my sentence, tears flowing from his eyes. "Then so be it." He whispers in defeat. "If that's what it takes for her to be safe then…I'll stay away."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said, Jaegar." Jaegar snorts in response.

"Just know this, Levi. Captain or not, if you upset her in any way, shape or form, you'll be answering to me." Jaegar turns his back on me and walks away, feeling like half a man.

_Good riddance_ I think as I watch him round the corner and disappear.

~End Levi's POV~

~Time skip two weeks~

"Finally!" I yell as I walk into the sunshine free of bruises and bandages. I had been stuck in the infirmary for almost three weeks and was elated to be out in the fresh air.

_I've gotta find Eren_, I think eagerly. _It's been a while since he last visited me. I hope he's not still mad.  
><em>  
>I cringe with guilt as I remember what happened between me and Eren and then again with what happened between me and Levi shortly thereafter.<p>

_That was a mistake_, I tell myself. _I can't let my messed up feelings for Levi control me any longer. I'm with Eren now.  
><em>  
>My mind inadvertently switches back to Levi kissing me. I smack myself mentally.<p>

_Stop it, Sav! Focus on finding Eren!_

I mill around the camp aimlessly for about twenty minutes wondering where everyone was when it finally hit me that they were probably in the canteen since it was almost lunchtime. I make my way over there and walk through the front door. It was jammed packed with new recruits and senior officers, carrying on as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Lieutenant!" I turn to see Armin waving at me frantically from across the room. I wave back acknowledging him and then weave my way in and out of the crowd.

"Arlert! I'm glad to see you're doing well." Armin smiles in appreciation over my concern and asks me to sit down.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. And I'm glad to see you made a full recovery. Eren was so worried…" Armin stops himself short and then grimaces. At little perturbed, I steer the conversation to Eren's whereabouts.

"Speaking of which, where is Eren? I've been looking all over for him."

"Well, um, he's-he's…" I look at Armin and see the pity he held for me in his expression.

_No…he can't be.  
><em>  
>"He's gone, isn't he?" I announce flatly knowing I was right. Armin bowed his head.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Sav. I begged him to visit you and tell you once his transfer to the Military Police was complete but he refused. He kept saying it was for the best."

_I should have known something was up when he didn't come visit me. He could never stay mad at me for long. How stupid can I be?  
><em>  
>I reached out and put my hand on top of Armin's.<p>

"Thanks, Armin, for not letting me run around looking like a fool." A tear forms in my eye as I squeeze his hand and then stand up. "I gotta go. See you around."

~One hour later~

I lean against the door frame of Levi's office, eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Levi comments stoically without looking up from his papers. I stride into his office and slam the door shut behind me.

"Is it so incredibly hard for you to mind your own business?" Levi looks up from his paperwork and leans back in his chair, somewhat amused.

"And what, pray tell, are you referring to exactly?"

"Don't play games with me, Levi. I know exactly what I'm talking about! Eren's been transferred to the Military Police and it's not hard for me to assume that you had something to do with it."

"You're not wrong," Levi admitted softly, "but I was just the one to sign the transfer." I huff in disbelief and drop my hands down on his desk, leaning forward.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Eren was the one who requested the transfer?" Levi gazed at me in dead seriousness. There was only one answer I could glean from a look like that. I straighten up and fall into a chair that sat in front of Levi's desk, head in hands.

"I'm sorry, Sav. But, it was for the best." I jolt at Levi's words because they echoed the exact sentiment Eren had conveyed to Armin when he left. My lower lip starts to protrude from my mouth and I feel as if I am about to cry. Levi sensed my discomfort and rose from his chair. He walked around his desk and made his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, giving me a hug from behind.

"But-he, he didn't even say goodbye." I whimper helplessly, refusing to believe that Eren would leave me just like that. Levi runs his fingers through my hair and holds me tighter.

"No. I refuse to believe he could do something like that to me." I stand up, breaking Levi's embrace and turn to face him.

"I need to see him, Levi. I need to see Eren and convince him to come back." Levi looked at me tenderly and nodded.

"If that's what you want. In fact, I was planning to go to the Sina District myself. Would you like to accompany me? " My mind does a double take as it struggles to register what Levi just said.

_Wait? What? First the comforting hug and now this? Levi's acting like a completely different person. He's supposed to be coarse and demanding but instead...he's being sweet and almost, dare I say it, kind?  
><em>  
>A truckload of emotions dump on me all at once. Memories of Levi being overly protective now faded in comparison to his overall concern for my well-being. All he wanted to do was keep me safe because he loved me so much. Not because he wanted to control me.<p>

_How did I not see it before? I was so fixated on establishing my independence that I neglected to appreciate everything Levi has done for me. He has tried his best to keep me from getting hurt even though I kept pushing him away…over and over again_.

My face softens as I realize my true feelings for Levi because it was also how I felt about Eren, except the roles were reversed.

"When do we leave?" I ask Levi in answer to his question.

~The next day~

"Jaegar has the day off so he should be at his apartment." I nod in response to Levi as the two of us set off down the street. "Everything is going to be ok, Sav." Levi reassures me. "He still cares for you or why else would he have left?"

I furrow my brows over Levi's last comment but decide to let it slide. I was too nervous to be doing any serious thinking right now. A few minutes later I arrive at a beautiful apartment building located on the south side of town.

"He's in 208…the lucky bastard." I walk down the corridor and hesitate, leaving my hand hovering uselessly over Eren's door.

_This is it. This is my chance to make Eren see that transferring to the Military Police was a mistake and that he belongs in the Scouting Regiment. That it wasn't really me doubting his abilities; it was just me wanting to keep him safe from harm because I love him.  
><em>  
>"Don't just stand there, knock!" Levi barks with impatience. Startled, I rap my knuckles on Eren's door and wait. After a few seconds, the door swings open and there stood Eren, shocked at the scene he now beheld.<p>

"Sav! What are _you_ doing here?" Without saying anything, I run through the doorway and hug him fiercely. He was a sight for sore eyes and even though it had only been two weeks since I last saw him, it now felt like it had been an eternity.

"Eren," I mumbled softly into his chest. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'll leave you two alone." Levi remarks casually, heading towards the kitchen.

I feel Eren's body stiffen under my embrace. His breathing sped up, almost as if he was angry.

"You shouldn't have come here, Sav. I thought me leaving without saying goodbye would have made it obvious that I don't want to be with you anymore." His voice was rough and it stung to hear him say something so cruel. I stop hugging Eren and let my hands drop lifelessly to my side.

"You don't mean that," was all I could muster in response. Eren picks up my arms and holds them out in front of me, pushing me away from him.

"Look me in the eyes. Does it look like I'm joking? I mean every word of it. Transferring to the Military Police was the best decision I've ever made. Especially since I wasn't cut out for the Scouting Regiment…a point you made abundantly clear on our last mission." His words were like acid, penetrating the very depths of my soul.

"I told you I was sorry, Eren. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I had to make sure you were ok!"

"And in doing so, you cost two valuable soldiers their lives."

A thin crack began to take shape in my heart.

"Eren-I."

The crack was now spreading, taking hold of me like an infection.

"There is nothing you can say or do to make me forgive you, Sav. So just go back to where you came from and leave me alone." Eren released my arms and gave me a small push towards the door. "Go on now, leave. You're wasting my time." Eren's final words cleaved my heart in two. I gasped at the pain of it breaking and stare at him with incomprehension.

_How can he say those things to me…unless…  
><em>  
>"You…you…coward!" I scream at Eren practically spitting in his face. "Don't you see that there are people that care about you? People who would do anything to keep you safe? Not just me but, Armin and Mikasa!"<p>

"You all are better off without me."

"You say that, but do you actually believe it?" Eren looked at me with a face of stone.

"Fine. Then what about these?" I ask taking a handful of notes out of my jacket pocket. "Are you telling me these mean nothing to you?" I throw the notes at his feet and heave in disgust.

"Those are all the notes you wrote me after I was assigned to the Elite Troops. In them you told me to never give up hope, that someday we would be together and for me to believe in you. And I did exactly that. When things were bleak, I thought of you, my ray of sunshine in a world gone to shit and I would hold my head up high and work that much harder. I believed in you Eren so why the hell can't you believe in me, in us, now?" A river of tears flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks. I was hurt, devastated, and emotionally spent, but I refused to back down until Eren gave me a response. What he did next surprised the hell out of me.

"Oh, Sav." Eren murmurs as he comes to me and wipes the tears from my face. "I love you more than anything,…but, I don't want to be the reason why you get hurt. I'm not strong enough to keep you safe and I simply can't compete with what you and Levi have."

I stand there stunned by what Eren just said.

_Compete? With Levi? What is he talking about?_

"You don't have to compete with me, Jaegar." Levi says stepping into the room. "I finally see how happy you make Sav and now I see what she sees in you. You are willing to give up your own desires and happiness for her which is something I can understand. I believe it's my turn to finally step aside." Levi looks at me and smiles tenderly.

"All I have ever cared about was making sure you were safe and in doing this, I neglected to provide you with the happiness and love you needed to live a full life. Please forgive me." I could see that Levi was doing his best to be honorable and was using all his self-control to remain calm.

"I forgive you," I whisper as tears continued to roll down my cheeks. Levi nods and starts to leave when Eren walks over to him and grabs hold of his shoulder.

"I can't take care of her on my own, sir." Levi stops and turns to face Eren with questions in his eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Jaegar."

"I stand by what I said when we last met." Eren responds with meaning. Levi pursed his lips in contemplation.

"This isn't something you can go halfway on Jaegar. Once you commit, you can't…-"

"I give you my word."

"Alright then, I agree…but on one condition. Sav chooses who she wants to be with." Eren nods and then looks at me with expectation. Levi follows suit.

I star at them stupidly, lost in the absurdity of what I had heard.

_Did Eren actually ask Levi for help? And what's this about me having to choose? It's not like I can simply pick one of them and forget about the other. This is ridiculous!  
><em>  
>"What you're asking of me is impossible." I state feebly.<p>

"It's ok. Take your time. We're not expecting you to make a decision right now." Eren says with understanding.

"Yes." Levi adds. "Eren and I have been unfair these past few months. We've been coming at you from all different sides, competing, forcing you into situations when we should have just left you alone so you could make up your own mind."

I sit down on a nearby chair and lay my head in my hands. It was all too much. I was afraid to make a decision because I felt like I was going to lose one of them if I did. I knew it was selfish but they had become so much a part of my life, I couldn't imagine not having either one of them by my side.

_It will be the Eld situation all over again. If I choose Levi, Eren will never talk to me and if I choose Eren, Levi will keep his distance, our history together dissipating into nothingness…  
><em>  
>I begin to cry as the enormity of my situation hits me.<p>

"I can't do it." I weep. "I can't choose one over the other. You both mean so much to me. Call it selfish, but the thought of losing either of you is too much to bear." I look up and meet Levi's eyes.

"I love you Levi." My eyes shift over to Eren.

"And I love you, Eren." I then look down at my hands, trying to hide the immense pain the next sentence was causing me to say:

"So the best thing for me to do is…to not be with either one of you." I choke back a sob, my breath hiccupping in distress.

I hear movement from both Eren and Levi. It seems that neither of them expected me to answer the way I did. They both say my name at the same time but I put my hand up to keep them from speaking.

"Don't. Please don't make this harder than it already is. It's the only fair solution to this mess and hopefully, this way, we can still be friends..." I raise my head and see Levi scowling in his corner. Eren frowns and punches the wall in frustration.

"Don't be a brat Eren," Levi scolds. "It's her choice. She can do what she wants."

"Yes-but…!"

"Remember what we agreed to." Levi says sternly. Eren looks at Levi, crossing his arms over his chest. He huffs and then glares out the window.

"I'm really sorry, Eren." I say remorsefully. "Perhaps if I was stronger…"

"Don't apologize." Levi snaps. "He's just being an ungrateful, useless brat per the usual." Levi leaves his corner and walks over to me. I look away as he squats down in front of me.

"You see. Eren and I had a long discussion before I signed his transfer to the Military Police. We agreed that he and I would do anything in our power to keep you safe. We agreed that we would work together…regardless of who you chose to be with." At this, Levi shakes his head and smiles softly.

"But, you being you, we also discussed the possibility of you refusing to be with either one of us." He reaches out and curls his fingers around my chin, resting his thumb on my lips. He moves my head so that I look him directly in the eyes.

"So, if you are willing, Eren and I will both be your boyfriend until the issue resolves itself." My eyes widen in disbelief.

What the hell did he just say?

"Levi…you must be joking." I say incredulously.

"Unfortunately…he's not." Eren responds instead, uncrossing his arms and squatting next to Levi. Levi lets go of my chin so I can look at Eren. "It's not the most ideal situation but the truth is…I love you too much to just let you go without a fight." Eren caresses my cheek and continues.

"If you had said you didn't love me or said that you wanted to be with Levi, then I would have tried to accept it and move on…but, now that I know that's not the case…I can't help but think that there's a chance for us to be together in the future. And for me, that chance is worth fighting for…even if it means sharing you with another man."

"The same goes for me as well." Levi adds quietly.

My eyes move back and forth between Levi and Eren.

_This is a dream_, I tell myself. _I am going to wake up and I will be back in the infirmary laughing at the ludicrousness of my imagination.  
><em>  
>"So Sav? What do you say? Will you be mine?" Eren asks.<p>

"And mine?" Levi chimes in.

I shake my head with wonder. These boys were something else.


End file.
